Ultimatum
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex gives Addison an ultimatum. She gives him a birthday present. Addex!


**A/N: Wow. I know. This is a little crappy. Sorry! Could use some reviews though =D**

**Kelly. X.**

* * *

"It's been 5 months Addison! I don't see why we can't tell anyone, this is ridiculous!" Alex exclaimed from one side of her hotel room.

"Everythings going so great Alex! Why do you want to ruin that?!" from the other as she ran a brush through her hair.

"If telling people we're together would 'ruin' us then maybe we're not as strong as we thought we were, do you really want to be with me?!"

"Don't be stupid" she sighed "Of course I want to be with you, _I love you_!"

"And I love you too but I'm sick of it! I feel like, like your ashamed of me or something"

"Alex your being ridiculous" she scoffed.

"Addie I'm sorry but, I can't do this anymore" he said sadly taking a step towards the door.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" she asked incredulously.

"No but, if we don't start telling people in the next two weeks then, it's over"

"Your giving me an ultimatum? Seriously, your giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" he said walking out of the hotel room.

Addison sat down on the bed staring at the door "Damn it" she whispered before the tears started to fall, she reached over to her cell and dialed a number quickly "Callie" she whispered "Can you come over?"

Within 10 minutes Callie was at the door "Oh Addie, what happened?" she said pulling Addison into a hug.

"I think, I think it's over" Addison sobbed.

"What?!" Callie exclaimed quickly leading them over to the small sofa "What the hell happened?"

"He said, he said if we don't start telling people we're together in the next two weeks then, it's over"

"Addison" Callie sighed "He kind of has a point"

"I know, I know he does" Addison whispered "I just don't know what to do"

"It's his birthday party tomorrow right?" asked Callie.

"Yeah, why?" asked Addison.

"I'm thinking you could give him an extra special present" Callie grinned mischievously.

~x~

Addison walked into Joe's, Happy 30th Birthday banners filled the room, she wore a royal blue dress that cut off at her knees, it was his favourite one, said it made her eyes sparkle, she went straight to the bar and got herself a martini. The party was already in full swing, she looked over to the dance floor and laughed slightly at the sight of Alex being dragged on by Izzie and Meredith, he caught her eye and she gave him a small smile, he returned to her a slightly saddened one.

"Well hello there" Mark said sidling up next to her.

"Mark, hey" she said calmly.

"You ok?"

"Fine" she smiled unconvincingly.

"Do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"Mine" she laughed.

"Why what did you do?" he smirked.

"Long story" she said downing her drink.

"I've got all night" he smiled "Talk to me Addie"

"You'll find out soon enough" she said as she ordered another drink.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" he asked as she gulped it back.

"Trust me, I need this"

"Addison, you ready?" Callie asked walking up to her.

"No" Addison sighed.

"It's time" Callie said softly squeezing her hand.

"Time for what?" asked Mark.

Addison took a deep breath, she slowly walked over to the dance floor pushing past everyone, she climbed up onto the small stage and whispered to the DJ, he stopped the music to everyones disappointment and handed Addison the microphone "Hello, everyone can I have your attention please" Everyone quietened down and looked over at her curiously "Thank you" she sighed "Erm, Alex, can you come up here?"

Alex looked at her skeptically and walked over to her, she took one of his hands in hers and smiled coyly at him "Alex Karev these past 5 months have been the best 5 months of my life, you are my everything, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know I've been a bit of a crappy girlfriend lately and I know now how stupid I was being because I don't care, I don't care what anyone else thinks of us, I'm in love with you Alex, I've been in love with you since you gave Mark a vanilla latte because he was rude to me, since you said you'd notice if I was missing, since you stopped me from leaving this place for LA, I love you, I don't ever want to be without you, you changed my life, Happy Birthday honey" she smiled before kissing him hard on the lips, he wrapped his arm tight around her waist and pulled her in tight their tongues slipping against each others.

"I love you too" he whispered as they pulled away breathlessly "I shouldn't have walked out yesterday, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked out, we promised we'd never do that and…."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I love you" she said kissing him again "I love you"

Alex grinned widely and picked Addison up swinging her around, she laughed loudly "Put me down you moron!" she said hitting his shoulder.

"Move in with me" he said as he put her down.

"What?!" Addison laughed.

"You've been living in that hotel since the prom, it's time to settle down Addie, it's time, come and look for a house with me, move in with me"

"I think that can be arranged" she smiled kissing him again.

"Erm, hello!!" Izzie said loudly waving her arms about, Addison and Alex snapped apart and looked out over the crowd of people.

"Ah, right" Alex laughed "The party, erm, you can put the music back on now" he smiled at the DJ, Addison handed him the microphone and stepped off the stage hand in hand with Alex.

"What the hell Alex?!" Izzie exclaimed hitting him on the arm "5 months?!"

"Yeah, it's kind of my fault" Addison said sheepishly "Alex has wanted to tell people for a while but I don't know, I was being stupid I guess"

"I can talk about it now right?" asked Callie as she walked up to them "Because you kind of have me to thank for everything and I've covered for you when you've disappeared to on-call rooms for an hour and…."

"Okay, you can stop talking" Addison laughed.

"I'll go spread a little birthday joy then" Callie smiled dancing her way over to the bar.

"Callie knew?!"

"Like she said, we have her to thank" Alex smiled "If she hadn't have kicked my ass into getting Addison to stay here then I don't know where I'd be"

"I guess I can forgive you" Izzie sighed "So your in love, like _in _love"

"Yeah" he smiled "_In _love"

"I feel like a proud Mama" Izzie grinned.

"Whatever Iz" Alex laughed "Come on Addie, lets get a drink" he said pulling her to the bar.

"You gave me that vanilla latte on purpose?" Mark said sternly stepping next to Alex.

"I uh" Alex stuttered "Yeah, yeah I did, you were rude to her, nobody is rude to my girl" he smiled, softly kissing Addison.

"Technically I wasn't your girl then honey" Addison laughed.

"But you are now" he smiled "And I wanted you to be then"

"I can forgive you" Mark smirked "But only because you make her happy, the minute she's not, dead meat ok?"

"I think she'd kill me first" Alex laughed.

"True" Mark nodded "Well, Happy Birthday man" he said patting Alex's shoulder "Know where Callie is?"

"Back on the dance floor" Addison smirked "You make her happy, the minute she's not, dead meat ok?"

"I think she'd kill me first"

"True" Addison laughed "Go get her manwhore"

"Going" Mark laughed.

"Thank you" Alex smiled kissing her softly "You didn't have to do that y'know"

"I did" she smiled "I want everyone to know that I love you Alex and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner"

"Don't worry about it" Alex said brushing a piece of hair from her face "Let's just forget last night ever happened ok? Start a fresh"

"I'd like that" she smiled.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered nuzzling her neck a little.

"It's your favourite dress" she smiled.

"Looks better on the floor of your hotel room" he grinned.

"Tonight Alex" she grinned, she leaned into his ear "I might have forgotten to put on my panties" she whispered.

"You. Tease." he groaned.

"You love me" she said leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, I do" he said softly.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
